Stupidity
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: Ignorance is bliss, and stupidity is ecstasy. In a neverending game of shogi, morals do not exist and the genius last resort is Light's oblivious sister. Sayu Yagami. I just happened to have the vincity to be her. SI
1. Chapter 1

Ignorance is bliss, and stupidity is ecstasy. In an over going game of shogi, morals do not exist and the genius resort comes in the form of Light's oblivious sister. Sayu Yagami. SI OC

* * *

I was born around the time I died.

Confused?

Well, I am.

It was a suspenseful, split-second death that happened to be since I went and stood in front of a building that was about to disintegrated after a momentum of building parry.

Fuckers.

The construction workers scrambled to my side to search for the remains of my half crushed body when I felt a numb sense of deja vu surge nimbly through my body. I felt like Tobito with my eye crushed and my body shutting down as I thought brisquely, 'I hope you fuckers find my will and see I got everything on my turtle, Moose.'

Then the world was black. No bright surging force bullshit. All it felt like was something pulling me from the void and then it was bedtime in the womb.

I am a blunt, prideful woman who will refrain from telling you the disgusting details of breast feeding and the feeling of recieving a belly button. To simplify for that matter, it hurt like a bitch and that was it. Don't make me humiliate myself.

My mother cradled me in her arms, humming some asain love song while I blinked myself to forty winks of sleepy time.

Simply said, I did not drift into an eighteen hour cycle of sleep. My brain is too mature to accept my bodys sleep process and basically copied my regular short drift of naps in my past life. and to battle with that theory was the pounding headache and the overdeveloped thought process that overflowed my brain capacity.

A babies head is roughly the size of a large man's hand curled into a tight fist. It only has two significant processes. To learn and to vitally live. Soak up information and then some, then eat, breathe, urinate, and babble incoherently to try and copy speech.

I went inpaticularly beyond that.

I died at 19 folks, so I'm not a happy camper.

I fussed constantly, ate savagely, and relived myself messily like a normal child. Disgusting, I noted dryly.

But important, I then mused hesitatingly.

After my eyes began to fully develop, instead of raunchy pigments was clear crystal vision after my eyes finally opened on their own.

Then I saw _him. _

My mother shuffled the boy to me, cooing softly.

"Here, Light-kun. You're little sister."

"Yagami, Sayu."

"Smile, Sayu." My face contorted and I burst into wails.

* * *

This was mainly a choppy test chapter, based to see your ideas and reactions to the concept. The next chapter is struggling through a series of backspaces, so for the meanwhile, what do you think? The story is a loosely plotted so there may be minor holes and inconcistences, but the grammar is legible. Sayu Yagami is originally Light's younger sister who happens to be oblivious to the Kira situation. Her views on Kira were never displayed, so I'll be running a thin line throughout the the name, Stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you think I'm hiding on the throne again,

but in the end I know I'm too weak to win.

- death should have not taken thee

* * *

I was in a deep chasm of disbelief.

It is not scientifically possible to be reborn, hence the concept of Buddhism is news to me. And it is especially not possible-impossible for a person to be reborn as a anime character and nonetheless a FICTIONAL character from an anime/manga created by a Japanese person.

So a weary hand-rather chubby and smooth-was raised and I was taught(self-taught)to cope with whatever mature language I was spouting in my undeveloped head.

Such as 'fuckfuckfuck'and a favorite, "SHEIT"

Needless to say, I was constantly on edge. Whether Light came to play with my crib, or sit there and stare at me blankly with keen eyes I was constantly flinching away, repeatedly grappling the bars of the crib.

He continued to not blink, and speak in bubbly full sentences.

True genius at heart, eh?

I crawled nimbly out of the crib once, with my mother rushing to my side, cooing panickedly. I blinked owlishly, and then inched to the mirror. Then I saw my reflection.

Dark bags ran under my eyes, and I felt my nose scrunch up in awe. How is that even possible? I thumbed the glass, contemplating if I was a natural insomniac.

I rubbed my eyes as my mother stared at me, a squeal rising up from her throat.

"Sayu-chan, see your eyes? You were born with them." I stared up at her, confused.. How the hell are you born with bags under your eyes?

Is that some kind of birth defect?

I tilted my head slightly, turning to the mirror. I looked... depressed. Strange...

"Let's take you up to sleep!"

I yawned.

* * *

The first plan I established was disparaging. I tried to open the door, tenatively pressing my hands to a tall wooden stool. I hoisted my chubby body over the flat surface of the chair as grasped the knob. My hair had been stuck to my sweaty foot, which so long had reached my heel.

"Sayu-chan?" Gasps were sounded. Light clung to his mother's hand as he tilted his head curiously, stumbling at the pace she was going.

I was removed from the door, as mother began to needlessly lecture me about my safety.

I pouted childishly, folding my arms together. I was only trying to regain muscle memory-if it even worked like that- oh, I knew it was dangerous, but it was essential.

Light stared at me for a moment, probably musing of my stupidity.

Oh, get screwed Kira.

* * *

The second attempt was absolutely horrendous.

I tried to stand on wobbly legs, grasping the couch for awry support. Mom had tied my hair into scalp biting cornrows, so I had to regularly massage my temples for relief.

As I moved from a crawl to wobbly walking stance, a throb of pain surged through my forehead and I instinctively reached to massage the area.

I fell dramatically on my face, rolling over in pain.

"WAHH!"

I began to wail, loudly.

* * *

They say three's a charm.

It's an unlucky number, get it right.

Mom decided to take us shopping for groceries, since dad was working on a case in the police force. I raised my arms high and demanded, rather petulantly I suppose, her to pick my feeble and aching childish body up.

Unfourtunately, only "up! Momma!" Poured from my throat, as I began to make strange vocal noises.

She poised me on her side, holding my body tightly.

"Now, kids... what do you want to get?" Light stared adorably up at her( shiver), prompting, "Apples, please?" I immediately blanched. What the actual fuck!?

I shivered promptly, wrapping my arms around mom's waist. I made a small noise, and managed to babble out" velvet" somehow.

Mom stared at me spectuively, mumbling something that sounded strangely like " oh dear, a sweet tooth"

"All right!"

When we picked up all the essential grocerie needs, mom halted the shopping cart, pointing at the small girl being surrounded by adoring fans. Oh shit.

Misa Amane. A chibified Misa Amane.

"See kids, that's Misa-Misa! She's a poster child! Isn't she pretty?"

I promptly fainted.

* * *

The rest of the shock faded when we drove home.

I had been hastily strapped to the back seat of the car and rushed to the hospital, where the doctors assured my mother that nothing was wrong and it was merely shock from seeing a popular idol.

Mother berated them for a while, before they shooed her out and we went home. Light had been a bit quiet, and I became a bit worried. When mom asked him if he was okay, he pouted and muttered offishly "I wanted apples".

I was very scared.

The rain had been pouring healthily, as I breathed on the cold glass of the window. The window was cold to the touch as I pressed my nose to the glass, squishing my senses.

I wondered where L was. If he was faring well. Was he in Wammy's, being secluded by the rest of the geniuses? I had never actually seen his parents in the anime/manga, so it was dark to me.

I sighed blearily, my eyes drooping significantly. Shock took a lot from the body. Thought also did too. I relaxed, pushing my thoughts away.

The last question that wavily lingered was, 'what made characters become this way?'

* * *

Note: dear Sayu, now has to regain muscle memory. Her memory is a little disorted since she doesn't know that L is an orphan. She thinks Wammy is an academy.

She is not a mary-sue. She will not change things beyond compare.

This is a fanfiction to fill in irregular spots in my mind and fuel my curiosity for Death Note. The plot is so complex that it disorts your morals and makes you feel like Light and L are playing a flawless game. I added Sayu to move her like a little pawn on a game board to fit the game and make her bend and dent the edges. She'll shake the game and create waves of her own.

The main warnings are essential violence, tested morality, vague conversations, and confusing parodoxes. Life is not all fun and games.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I'm suprisingly shocked by the amount of feedback I recieved. Seriously, please keep supporting! All shy shadows, emerge and type a brief review just for the sake of it. It makes me smile. L smiles.

* * *

Seeing here is your prince and princess,

We're calling attention to all of your mistakes.

-childish war

* * *

JxRt58anys type your status

Age:1470

Rank:ultimum

Race:shinigami

I.P: n/a

Note: say a id karma aptitude last s i heart you first mind love take

Current alias/name: entdoahkruyyees

Start. Game?

Yes.

Loading...

You have now entered Purgutory. Level 788.

* * *

Deathdemethdeathmeathdeathmindheartsoullivehatescribewritehategivetakelivelovelovelove...

This is the center of purgatory.

The whiles and sins of creatures rest here.

HeavenhellheartsoulmindgivetakebodyhandsfeetsaveleaveabandonheartnononoNONONONO_NONONONONONO**NONONonononoNONOHELPOHWOES SIN REGRET **_

_**Turn back? Afraid? **_

_no?_

_you Should be death seek me And find_

_Fine. _

your task is to find find death's heart.

You have 1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 5 hours, 2 minutes, 0 seconds, and 56789.0 elements to retrieve the heart that you have stolen.

If you do not find it... hell and heaven will not open their gates to you...

Accept?

Yes.

Be prepared, old sinner.

* * *

I pushed back from the computer, yawning.

Purgatoryskin was a popular rpg 3D game with commanding graphic and awe crystal plot loops. The depth and personification was enthralling and the concept of death and his black heart continued to woe the numbers.

Purgatory was darkness. Your sins spoke to you into the darkness driving you to madness. Purgatory was merely dark in light. If you were strong you would die. If you were weak you would live. If you were human you harbored the labor of the darkness and spread it. Your soul would blacken and you would crumble.

If you were a shinigami however, you would be sent on tasks to pay for the sins you never had. Lust, greed, murder... the sin inhabits you and you become it.

In level 788, you are explained to have stolen Deaths heart.

You have stolen purgatory.

Death's heart is purgatory. When you exit purgatory, you leave without your heart because Death has stolen it. Death's heart is the heart of the dead, the hearts of the dead.

The object of the game has driven many to insanity given the question to who made it. No one knows.

The object of the game is the beginning. The loop is endless. You cannot escape purgatory. Purgatory is purgatory.

I sighed, rubbing my head in confusion.

Perhaps a shinigami created Purgatoryskins.

"Sayu-chan! It's time for supper, come down the stairs!" Mom chided. "coming," I replied.

I walked down the stairs, staring at Light in caution.

"Brother... I thought you would be at school late today,"

He smiled at me, raising his chopsticks. "I couldn't miss my little sister's birthday, right?" I bowed my head, absent to his coy tone. "Father isn't here." I insisted childishly.

"Sayu... your father is busy today, but he wished you the best." Mom bowed her head as well.

"You forgot me, too Sayu-chan," Light mused. "You play video games too much. Reality is going to catch up to you one day if you dont open your eyes."

"I can't force them open, Light. I have to blink once in a while."

I glanced at my plate.

"Itadakimasu,"

* * *

I was having a shitty day. Reliving highschool was a raunchy, rowdy hell house. I dug my head into my arms, counting idly to ten in my mind as a group of little school girls decided to pick on miss loner here.

"Sayu-chan... Sayu... do you sleep with those horrid bags under your eyes? You look like a little freak show!"

I dub lackey 1556 dumb bitch 1.

"And Sayu-chan, why'd you cut your hair so short? You look like a little tomboy!"

Dumb bitch 2.

"Do I look pleasing to you, ya little lesbo?"

Dumb bitch 3, I hate your she dick.

"I suppose trash like you has to call me lesbian to make your sexual orentation feel better than what you were told by your mother yesterday." I spat, jostling from my seat.

Dumb bitch 1 glared at me, placing her hand on her hips."I suppose YOUR mother hasn't told you any less." She bit back.

"Your's has told me alot. Like how she wanted to take you to back to the hospital but lost the adoption papers."

She growled.

"Go back to your twisted games freak."

"Go back to your brothel, whore."

She grabbed at me, palming my scalp for hair. I gasped in pain, growling. I bit her arm, shaking her off. I darted down the hall, from the classroom, to the courtyard. Dumb bitch 1, 2, and 3 followed quickly behind.

Biting my lip, I groaned in exasperation as they surrounded me.

"Can't I go home or something? I'm too lazy for this stuff!"

Dumb bitch 1 tsked. "Or something is right, Sayu-chan. You shouldn't have said those hurtful things. They weren't right!"

"Fuck you. Leave me and my ass alone. Unless you WANT me to think that you like me."

"Poor Sayu-chan... you'll regret messing with me!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Parkour time.

I pushed her goons down, running like the little shit I was.

"Sorry dumb bitch 1, I don't do yuri!" I shouted, running across the street.

* * *

Note: the beginning is the complex game rpg that Sayu began to play a year ago. It is about a week before the plot and Sayu is being weird. Her mental system is deteriorating since she is in the body of a teenager, so she'll act a lot like a teenager now.

Purgatoryskins is a spur of the moment idea after watching a good Japanese movie and the game reminds me of the one in the movie.

The profile is actually a riddle, so try to unscramble it! If you do tell me!

Who knows(hint hint) the creator of Purgatoryskins may even be a shinigami!

Please and thank you. Chibi shy shadow reader review! Don't slack and bring me some lemonade while your at it!


End file.
